Kats and Dogs
by infractus monumentum
Summary: [SBOC] [Past AU] Maybe all his jokes weren't just that. Maybe he's shooting for something more. But she doesn't know, and James doubts she'll ever catch on. [Rated for sexual content, language, and violence.]


**Kats and Dogs  
**

A Harry Potter Past Fanfic

Pairing: SiriusOC

Authoress: Illicit Memory

------

Hahahaaa. It's an alternate timeline story. : Setting: James' and Sirius' childhood.

-

Grey-green hues glared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, effectively keeping away any prospective companionship offered by other students. Katarina Dupree wasn't the kind of girl you took lightly.

Her hair was a deep crimson color – and golden streaks highlighted it most effectively. It fell to her shoulders blades, but her bangs were angled across her forehead – setting off those luminous eyes of hers. She wore Gryffindor robes: but her underclothing was a pair of slimfit denim pants and a green tank top.

The door to her compartment opened. A low chuckle could be heard, and then three bodies entered the area, shutting the door on the foot of another: who squeaked.

"It seems a bit chilly in here, doesn't it James?" A male voice – low and smooth. The owner of that voice was a lanky young man with sleek black hair that fell to his chin. He had an angular jaw, and a pair of mischievous brown eyes. He wore Gryffindor robes as well – underneath, a pair of faded denim jeans and a black T-shirt could be seen.

"As a matter of fact, Sirius: it does. What do you think is the explanation for that?" A second male voice countered – this one a higher tone: and with a more humorous edge. Following Sirius came James Potter, unruly black hair falling in front of light brown hues. Laugh lines already creased his cheeks at 16 years of age. Beneath his robes were baggy black shorts and a grey shirt.

"Maybe it's our lovely little ice princess in the corner there – you think?" Sirius chuckled again, and sat next to her, attempting to throw an arm over her shoulders.

He was smacked away with a growl.

"Come on, guys. We've only just entered, we can't be picking on poor Kat just yet." Remus sighed, shaking his head at his two friend's antics. He sat opposite Sirius and Katarina: with James.

"We can pick on Kitty whenever we feel like it. Isn't that right, love?" Sirius turned towards the still silent girl next to him, who pushed him to the other side of the seat with a grimace.

"It seems you smell, mate." James laughed at the mock-offended look Sirius donned.

"Smells like a bloody dog, that's what he smells like." The girl growled, her voice a sultry purr.

"It beats smelling like a litterbox, Kitty." Sirius shot back.

"You both smell fine." Lupin intervened before the words could escalate to blows.

"She only says I smell because that's her only excuse for keeping me away. She's in love, James." Sirius grinned.

"Like hell I am!" She grabbed the nearest object (it happened to be James' just discarded shoe) and chucked it at the dark-haired young man's head.

"See what I mean, mate? She afraid to touch me – she might not be able to stop." Sirius was shaking with laughter, as was James. Lupin's lips were almost tilted in a smile – but he didn't dare.

"I'll give you afraid to touch you, Black!" She hissed through clenched teeth. She lunged for him, but he dove to the opposite side of the compartment, nearly landing on Remus.

"Now, now, Kat! I was only kidding!" Sirius scrambled away from her.

She stood at the door of the compartment, and when it opened slightly (Wormtail was still locked outside, attempting to enter) she slammed it shut without moving her eyes from their lock with Sirius' own.

"Calm down, Kat. We haven't even reached school yet – you can't kill him here. Too many witnesses." Lupin soothed the annoyed young woman, who eventually returned to her seat – only after locking the door.

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius gingerly sat.

"Now on to better conversation – maybe one she won't try to kill you for, mate." James snickered. "What did you do this summer, Kat?"

"… Traveled with my brother, some. Other than that, I didn't do much of anything." She sighed and shrugged – obviously disappointed in the way she spent her holiday.

"Sounds spectacular." Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know, Kitty, you should try to live things up a little more. We only have one summer left – and so far the most interesting thing you've done with any of yours is to travel to Romania." He suddenly grinned. "I know! You should spend next summer at my house. There's more than enough things to do there – and James and Remus can come over, too!"

"Like hell am I ever going to your _home_, dogbreath." Kat glared at him.

Outside, a small bell chimed.

"I'll get the food." Hurriedly, Kat took some money James handed her, and, unlocking the door, left the cab – tracking down the lady with the cart.

Pettigrew managed to worm his was in as she left – ignoring the disdainful look she tossed him. He sat on the floor closest to the window.

"You know, Sirius – you try far too hard with that girl." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Come now, Moony! I think she rather fancies me, myself." Sirius grinned.

"More like she fancies seeing you impaled with a broom, mate." James snickered.

"She adores me. Can't keep her hands off me, that one."

"Sirius – she dislikes you just as much as she did that first day." The werewolf sighed. "Maybe more, now that she knows you."

"Nah. Can't be. Kat's in love with me."

-

_Three years prior._

_Kat dodged the morning rush to breakfast – opting to head for the library instead. Her hair: then a dark brown, was tied in a high ponytail that still fell to her shoulder blades. Her bag was slung over her right shoulder – and she was dressed in muggle clothing: a black long-sleeved shirt an dark blue denim jeans, preparations for the winter vacation that started in approximately… two hours._

_Suddenly someone collided with her. She fell forward, landing on her stomach – her arms barely reaching out in time to prevent her face from smashing into the floor. _

"_Watch it, blood traitor!" A high-pitched female voice yelled at her. It's possessor was a thin young woman with luxurious blond hair – and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in Slytherin robes – well-tailored ones._

"_Can it, '__**Cissy'**__." The girl on the floor muttered, pushing herself to her knees and gathering her things as they lay on the floor._

"_You better watch out, __**Kitten**__ – animal control is coming." A second young woman stood next to Narcissa, a sharp-featured, dark-haired beauty. Grey eyes stared disdainfully at the fallen girl._

"_Well, you might want to watch out, Bella__**tick**__. Last time I checked, goblins somewhat counted as animals – they might mistake you." She finished gathering her things, and stood – glaring at the two girls who stood facing her. _

"_Come now, ladies. There's no need to trade insults." A smooth drawl left the lips of a boy who came up to Narcissa. Pale blond hair fell to his shoulders in perfectly kempt locks – his Slytherin robes were as well tailored as the girls' were. "Katarina – what a pleasant surprise." He smiled at her – a move that look so out of practice it was more like a grimace._

"_Pleasant for whom, Lucius?" She sneered, and turned on her heel – an action that foolishly left her back exposed to Bellatrix and Narcissa._

"_Crucio!"_

"_Reflecto!" _

_Kat turned with a look of horror on her face, just in time to see the Cruciatus Curse aimed at her suddenly backlash into the ceiling above Bellatrix's head. Wide eyes turned to her savior – a dark-haired young man with an amused smirk._

"_Hey now, cuz, I think you might want to hold off on the curses a bit." His voice was tainted with an entertained air._

"_Hmph. Sirius." Bella glared at him and made a huge show of stomping off, Narcissa following behind. Lucius cast a final look at Kat, and joined the retreating females._

"_Bellatick. I'll have to remember that one." Sirius grinned, extending a hand to Katarina. "The name's Sirius. Black. No doubt you've heard of me."_

"_If I have, I don't remember. Nor do I care." She practically _hissed_ at him, before turning and stalking off._

"_Ouch." James and Remus emerged from the shadows – walking up to their friend. Peter came tagging behind them._

_-_

_An hour later she sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts' express – a large tome held in her hands._

"_Huh… but I thought all Animagi-" _

"_Knock, knock." Sirius slid open her compartment door – entering alone and sitting across from her._

"… _What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? I'm pretty sure the door said 'car full'." She glared at him, slamming the book on her lap shut and trying to quickly slide it into her bag._

_She wasn't fast enough. Sirius's hand shot out – grabbing the book from her. "Animagi Through The Ages?" He looked up at her with amused eyes. "Now – what would a girl like you need with a book like this? Not unless you're hiding something."_

_She inhaled sharply. Then shock quickly turned to rage. "For your information, it's for a project." She grabbed it from his hands._

"_And for your information – this car doesn't seem to actually be full. So I think I'll stay and bother you for a while longer." He leaned back, spreading his arms out on the back of the seat he occupied._

"_The car _is_ full. Especially now. Some of your ego may have to sit in the hall, though." Her disdain for him was almost palpable._

"_Ah, so that means I can stay – as long as some of it stays in the halls."_

"_No. It means that I still want you to leave, but you seem to have a nasty habit of not listening to a thing anyone says." She turned and glared out the window._

"_You know – if you got rid of some of that horrible attitude, you might actually be attractive." His summary of her was said in a flat, matter-of-fact tone._

_Her eyes, as she turned to look at him again, were murderous. "Repeat that?"_

"_You're a decent looking girl – but your attitude sucks." His smile was smug – she realized he was goading her._

"_At least I don't have a flea problem, __**Padfoot.**__" With a small, victorious smile, she picked up her bag and left the compartment – leaving behind a shell-shocked Sirius._

-

"She's warmed up to me a small bit, don't you think?" Sirius sighed. "No, you're right. She hates me. But I'm going to change all of that this year. I'm even going to give up my horrible ways for her."

"What is this I hear? Sirius Black pledging not to see a different girl each week? Is this a sign of the end of times?" James spoke in a mock-horrified voice to Remus, who laughed.

"No, no, no! I never said that. But I may back off a bit… Maybe only one every _other_ week,- until I get dear Kitty, of course."

"I'm sure." James snorted. "You know, she's going to see right through you. Just like always."

"Probably." Suddenly Sirius' mood changed, and he leaned against the window – staring out of it with a somber expression.

The door suddenly slipped open, and Kat re-entered the room, grinning. "Poor lady. She must think I'm insane – I bought nearly the whole cart." Her mood had shifted drastically.

"What're you so cheerful for?" James was suspicious as the girl handed out the various treats she had bought to placate them. Grabbing a Chocolate Frog for himself, he continued to look curiously at her.

She blushed, continuing to hand out confections. "N-nothing." She sat, still crimson – and still attempting to hand Sirius his candies.

"You're lying." James grinned evilly. "Kaaaaaaat."

"I'm not!" She crossed her arms – abandoning Sirius's treats onto the seat next to her.

"Really, Kat – we know you better than that." Remus now smirked – ready to join in on the fun.

"Well… I _was_ talking with Severus on the way there – and apparently we've got Potions together, which is fantastic." She smiled – trying to pass it off as her 'big story'.

"Come on! _Snivellus_ wouldn't have you acting like a flustered chit." James rolled his eyes.

"_Severus_ is a wonderful person. I do wish you'd stop being so mean to him."

"Don't change the subject." Remus went in for the kill. "Tell the truth – who is it?"

"W-what? What're you talking about?" As Kat began to furiously blush and look away from the general room: Sirius turned his eyes slightly – paying attention to the conversation suddenly.

"Girls only act like that when they've gone all mushy for some guy. So you might as well tell us. We've got other ways of getting information, you know."

"I'm not telling you a thing!" She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Hum… Is it… Longbottom?" James was mock-thoughtful.

"Of course not!" She scoffed, "I've standards, you know."

"…It's Carovik." Pettigrew's pitiful voice came from his position on the floor, where he had been listening intently – but silently – to the proceedings.

Instantly, Kat's blush intensified – so the her cheeks were stained deep crimson.

"Alex? Kat – you have a thing for Alex?" James's eyes widened to dinner-plate size, and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"I do not." Her voice was a forced hiss. Her eyes were narrow slits, and she glared at Peter with the intensity of lasers.

"Awww – Kat, come on, he's an idiot! Besides – _Slytherin_."

Alex was a Slytherin prefect – a dark-haired quidditch player with an affinity for the dark Arts. Most said that he was rumored to be Salazar Slytherin's great-great-great-great-great-great grandson. (Or something like that.)

Suddenly, Sirius stood and left the car without a word. James and Remus exchanged a look, as Kat stuttered and almost followed him.

"What's wrong with him?" she looked helplessly at the two across from her.

"Uh… It's nothing. Just his brother – you know how it is." With quick thinking, James covered for his friend's odd behavior.

"Oh… Maybe I should-"

"No." Remus interjected. "Just let him be for a while. You know how he gets – he just needs some time to cool off."

"Yeah.. You're right."

The train began to slow. "We're here," James sighed and stood. "I'm off to find Lily, guys."

"Tell her I said 'Hi', and that I'm sorry we stole you for the trip." Remus patted his friend's shoulder and he left the cabin.

"Yeah, tell her I said 'hi' too." Kat smiled and followed Lupin – but was detained by James hand.

"Look, Kat. Take it easy on Padfoot this year…" His eyes were thick with warning. "He's been having a… rough time." He chose his words delicately – mostly because he was afraid that his assumption was correct.

Sirius had traversed a fine line between joking about wanting Kat… and actually falling for her.

"No problem. I'll try not to scratch too hard." She grinned – shaking off his hand and joining the throng of students exiting the train.

"It might be a bit too late for that…" James shook his head and muttered under his breath.

----

----

A/N: I'm sorry if it's a little bit OOC. I hope I have a decent enough grasp on Sirius, James, and Remus' style.

Peter I don't care about – he's not going to play a large part in this story. I know that's definitely OOC, but this IS an AU story, and I hate Pettigrew.

Also – there's a lot of things about Kat and Sirius' relationship that hasn't been discussed yet. Also, we haven't gotten into how she found out about the boys. :

And Alex Carovik is an OC as well, most definitely. Hahaha.


End file.
